


The adventures of Kenzi and Lil T part 1. Nightmares

by Nadiahilkerfan



Series: The Adventures of Kenzi and Lil T [1]
Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: Baby Tamsin, Baby tamsin is the cutest thing to live, Cute, F/F, Guide to growing Valkyries, Ima go Pway, Kenzi is Momz, Lil T, Moms Kenzi, Momz, Momz Kenzi, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Peace out losers, Pre-teen tamsin, Reborn - Freeform, Tam tam - Freeform, Tammy - Freeform, Tamsin is, Tamtam - Freeform, Valkeries, Valkubus - Freeform, Valkyrie - Freeform, WITH A W, all tamsin, doccubus, love that, moms, not the main thing tho, or Moms, this is tamsin and Kenzi centric, throws knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: A collection of fics from all the funny, silly, and just plain adorable moments Momz, Kenzi and Little T got into those 2 1/2 weeks they were stuck in that little shack together. So much fluff. Prompts welcomed*cough* *cough* REqUirEd!!!!Seriously. I need prompts to write(I have also now replaced the intro with the first chapter! Happy reading)
Relationships: Bo/Lauren Lewis, Bo/Tamsin (Lost Girl), Kenzi & Tamsin (Lost Girl), Tamsin & Kenzi (mother daughter relationship), doccubus - Relationship, valkubus
Series: The Adventures of Kenzi and Lil T [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735150
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	The adventures of Kenzi and Lil T part 1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Baby tamsin is just the Fucking cutest thing to happen ANYWHERE! I can’t get enough of Kenzi being Tamsins mom. It’s just purest thing to ever grace my eyes and I live for fanfics that have it
> 
> Sadly it’s not that common
> 
> I plan to change that with this!
> 
> Prompts about these two are welcome! And I’m just gonna blurb everything cute I can think of 
> 
> Much love
> 
> Plot for this chapter : In which, Lil T wakes up screaming from nightmares every night, and only way for her to fall back asleep is if Kenzi stays with her and holds her in her arms.
> 
> If only Kenzi knew that!!!
> 
> (Tamsin is like 6 in this. Also I’m now doing a little excerpt at the end of every chapter where the prompt happens recently? Don’t worry you will get it once you read.)

“What the Hell were you thinking!” Bo laughed, clutching a drink on one hand, and holding her stomach with the other.

“Shhhhh!,” Kenzi panicked immediately, glancing at the recently Reborn Valkyrie, a few feet away. 

“Language! We are in the presence of a child!”

Bo rolled her eyes at Kenzi’s overprotective status. “Oh come on Kenz, it’s nothing she hasn’t heard before!”

“Actually it is,” the human argued, “she hasn’t regained her memories yet, she’s as new as a Bambino!” 

Bo gave her a look, “Bambino?”

“Babe, cherub, Suckling, infant whatever you want to call it!” The goth listed, a tad bit annoyed.

They glanced back at The 6 year old Tamsin, who as if using some sort of ‘Valkyrie sense’ turned her head from where she sat on the couch, peering curiously at the two.

What they took notice of immediately, was not the young stature of the girl one had previously kissed, but what was in her mouth per say. 

It was a Knife; 

Of course.

the pointed side was facing downwards while the handle remained clenched between the girls teeth, the recent infant sucking absentmindedly.

“NO! Tam tam No!” Kenzi screeched, racing over to the girl in her high heels. Bo laughed out loud again, she loved her best friend dearly, but it was hilarious to see her so motherly and concerned about the Valkyrie.

Kenzi wrenched the knife out of the child’s mouth, “Remember what I said? Sharp objects not for you!” She scolded. 

Tamsin giggled cocking her head to the side, before replacing the now empty space with her pointer and middle finger.

“You aren’t even listening are you?” Kenzi lamented. 

Tamsin snickered once again, holding out Kenzi’s phone in her free hand.

“Again!” She stated. The innocence around her managing to be both adorable, and a nightmare. But the human had grown oh so fond of it.

Kenzi audibly groaned, snatching the phone and typing something in before handing it back. The tiny tot smiled, and eagerly went back to her show. 

“Thanks Momz!” She called over her shoulder as Kenzi walked back to Bo. All the annoyance and worry edible on Kenzi’s Face vanishes, leaving nothing but Motherly love and care.

Kenzi rolled her eyes at Bo’s raised eyebrows. “Oh shut it.” She smiled, shoving the Fae lightly on the shoulder.

“Since when were you her Mom?” Bo interrogated, seemingly finding all this amusing.

“Since she was reborn!,” Kenzi explained haughtily, 

“And it’s Momzzz.” She spoke emphasizing the ‘Z’

“Ah yes, what an incredible difference.”

“Oh whatever,” the goth snarled, “but seriously, if you ever curse in front of her again I will have to cut you from my life.” 

Bo smirked, “Oh really? It would be that easy for you?”

“Why indefinitely! Motherhood has changed me!” Kenzi proclaimed dramatically.

“And besides, you would be the one to suffer! I mean with this Bod? I have hundreds of people lining up to be my number one Bestie, Bo bo!” She continued, waving her hands down her torso in a teasing manner.

“Really?” Bo countered, “Name one.”

Kenzi was immediately defensive, “I am insulted! I do have other friends besides you! Theirs Dyson! Theirs trick? Theirs Vex! Well, actually. I have no idea what Vex is anymore, but I still have his brush and that means something!” 

Bo’s confident teasing smile spoke measures.

“It’s true!” 

“Suuuure, definitely adds up to hundreds.” 

Desperate for a conversation change so she wouldn’t have to admit defeat, Kenzi glances at anything but Bo, finally landing on the Clock. 

“Wai- hey! It’s half an hour passed Tammys bedtime! How could I not have noticed this?!” She freaked, she was the worst adoptive parent ever! She searched articles upon articles on how late bedtimes forever wreck your child. 

Oh god she was gonna raise Tamsin to be some sort of emotionally blocked off Gang leader!

“Chill Kenz, it’s just half an hour, Tamsins not gonna die or anything.” Bo tried to pacify the panicking girl.

Kenzi quickly shot her a look of horror,  
“I would never let that happen!”

Bo winced, “Poor choice of words, I see that now.”

Turning, Kenzi made her way back towards the 6 year old. 

“Hey tammerz, it’s time to go to bed Babe.” She gently spoke, reaching a hand out so smooth back her hair.

Tamsin was of course immediately defensive, “What?! No!! I don’t do bedtimes!” 

The Russian chuckled, “That’s what you said for the last few days Lil T, and each time you fell asleep in that bed like clockwork.” 

The Valkyrie pouted, sticking out her bottom lip. 

“Hey,” Kenzi offered, “I can read to you if you would want that?”

The blonde who was previously looking crushed, smiled wide and nodded rapidly.

“Would you read Where the wild things are?! 

Kenzi booped the girls tiny nose, “Only if you go up right now and brush your teeth extra clean!” 

And with that the girl was off, running to get to the top floor.

“HEY! BE CAREFUL ON THE STEPS! I HAVEN’T CHILD PROOFED ALL OF THE. BROKEN ONES” The human called out. Tamsin dutifully paced herself a bit slower. But still went considerably fast.

The Russian sighed, this place was a death trap.

Walking back to bo, she took a swig of the half empty Wine bottle.

“I’m sorry, but I gotta ah, take care of that.” She gestured erratically to the upstairs level.

While she did have a teasing smirk, Bo nodded understandingly. “Yeah, that’s totally fine! I’ll just make base camp down here on the couch.” 

Kenzi smiled great fully, “Thanks Bo Bo, your the best.” She leaned in and gave a quick squeeze to the Faes torso.

“You know I am!” Bo winked as Kenzi climbed the steps.

“Tam Tam? You up here?” Kenzi called out lightly.

“I’m here!” She heard the childlike voice peep through the bedroom door.

The goth walked over and peeked in the door, observing the tiny girl shrouded in the vast bed. A wall-like curve of pillows strategically placed so she didn’t fall out of bed in her sleep.

“Hey Lil T.” Kenzi spoke softly, sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking the girls forehead a few times.

“I’m ready for my story Momz!” The child eagerly stated, shivering slightly under Kenzi’s touch.

This did not go unnoticed by the human, who’s hand twitched and was quickly removed, making up the excuse of going to find said book.

Deep down she knew why Tamsin was so uncomfortable with touch, it wasn’t cause she didn’t like it,  
it was because it was so foreign to her. In all her lifetimes Kenzi bet their was exactly none who comforted her and took care of her when she was young. 

Something she planned on changing.

She found the book and made her way back to the bed. Climbing in so the girl could rest her tiny little head on Kenzi’s shoulder.

The human took a deep breath and spoke loud and clear, 

“The night Max wore his wolf suit and made mischief of one kind and another his mother called him 'WILD THING!' and Max said 'I'LL EAT YOU UP!' so he was sent to bed without eating anything....”

Eventually, she had finished the story and looked over to the now sleeping Tamsin. Smiling fondly, she slowly maneuvered herself so Tamsin was now resting on a pillow.  
Leaning down, she tucked her in snug and warm, pressing a tender kiss to the Valkyries forehead.

“Night Lil T.” She ghosted. Drifting down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

Where she prepared to make a snack for when she knew the girl would wake up shortly.

Sadly, Tamsin was cursed with horrible nightmares. 

She would wake up screaming about some kind of horrible thing, most of them involving some ‘Wanderer’, another common genre being death and blood.

It would appear to be the memories Tamsin repressed from this life, as when the Valkyrie would get her bearings, she couldn’t not recall a single thing, just knew that she was terrified by it.

She tossed half a cup of Captain crunch and lucky charms in a bowl and stirred it.  
Deciding not to pour milk until the Valkyrie woke up.

“VAHALLA!”

Kenzi sighed.

Right on cue. 

She quickly set everything down, scrambling up the stairs to where Tamsin was screaming her head off.

Her heart momentarily stopped beating when she saw a Dark figure standing in her doorway, but upon closer inspection she realized it was just Bo.

“Bo! Oh my Fae, you scared me half to death!” Kenzi panted, clutching at her chest.

Bo looked at her incredulously, “I scared you??? What about miss Scream a lot over here?!” 

The Fae gestured at the erratic girl, holding up a saber she got from who knows where.

Kenzi shrugged sheepishly, walking over to her lil T.

“Sorry, I guess I forgot to mention she gets nightmares.”

“You guessed right!”

Ignoring Bo, Kenzi walked to the girl, who had recently jerked awake with a gasp.

“Valhalla! Valhalla! I must take him to Valhalla!” Tammy muttered erratically, not fully aware of her surroundings. The Valkyrie soon got up and even tried to leave the room. 

But Kenzi quickly swooped her up in her arms, nodding at Bo to guard the door.

“Hey girl, Hey. You don’t need to go anywhere. Your safe here.” She cooed. Sitting in the middle of the bed, resting her back against the backboard.

Tamsin glanced around, eyes darting, obviously panicked.

“B-bodies,” she stuttered, “So many bodies.” 

Kenzi didn’t know what to say to that. Just held the girl tighter and glanced at Bo helplessly. Who was currently cringing and looking kinda overwhelmed about this all.

“Hey Tammy, Your perfect safe here. It was just a nightmare. Do you want to come downstairs and have a snack to calm yourself?” Kenzi pondered. Cradling the girl close.

The Valkyrie nodded. Looking kinda out of it. 

Kenzi turned and nodded at Bo, who got the signal to go downstairs and grab said snack.

Once she left, The goth adjusted herself so she was laying down, the tiny girl looking downright terrified.

“Your Ok Tammerz, I’ve got you.” She soothed. But the words felt hollow, she didn’t know how to make the nightmares stop, or for her to get back to sleep.

It was the same every night. She would scream in her sleep, wake up, and then not go back asleep. 

Kenzi would wait it out with the recent reborn, until she got exhausted enough that her body would not let her stay awake any longer.

She looked deep into the Valkyries eyes, trying to read her thoughts. They looked kinda foggy and far off, which was good, because that meant she was forgetting a again. Which would mean it’s only a matter of time before she passed out cold.

She still shivered violently though. And looked fearful for her life.

“Hey tam tam, Come Here Babe.” Kenzi crooned, holding her arms out. Tamsin eagerly crawled into her open embrace. 

Her head fit perfectly into the nook of the humans neck, and her feet followed suit, tucking them close to her chest.

She snuggled close, not letting a centimeter of space come between Her and her ‘Momz’

The human gently wrapped her arms around the Valkyrie, whispering soothing nothings and rubbing her back lightly.

She was shocked when she found the baby Fae fast asleep moments later.

Tamsin had never fallen asleep that fast. Was snuggling with her all it took? 

To test her theory, Kenzi shook the girl ever so lightly.

Dead asleep.

...

IT WAS THAT EASY THIS WHOLE TIME??

Kenzi Silently groaned, half relieved that she finally found out how to quell the child’s horrendous dreams, and half angry that somehow over the many times Tamsin had nightmares, she never thought to just cuddle with her for a few moments.

IT WAS FREAKING CUDDLING??? How hard was that?

Even while in silent anguish, she made sure to keep her protective grip. when bo returned, she kindly sent her away with a reassuring nod.

Their was no way she was waking up her Lil T for food. She could eat in the morning, hopefully, both of them could get some sleep.

With a heavy sigh, she leaned her chin on top of Tamsin’s messy head of hair, and promptly fell off into a well deserved sleep. 

...

Meanwhile, downstairs, Bo made a careful note of this. As this was a rare time where Tamsin was vulnerable, and showed her true self, and her true actions. And possibly, the only small window of time where she didn’t have her walls up.

With a reluctant glance upstairs, Bo got comfy on the couch and also gave way to sleep.

—————————

1 year later. (Aka what I’m calling current times) 

It was 3:00 am. On some windy Tuesday, and Bo was currently startled awake by a loud Bone chilling scream.

Again.

That’s right. You heard her.  
Again. 

The succubus sighed as she knew exactly what was happening. Recently, her roommate and girlfriend was having a random spurt of horrible detailed nightmares.

Each long, and painful. And usually about the Wanderer, Valhalla, or even bloody wars.

Bo had given up on trying to help the Valkyrie herself, even her Calming Succubus powers didn’t work her, and the blonde was so restless she’d end up clawing at Bo in her sleep. Leaving angry Red marks the Fae would easily hide with clothes.

No need to make her feel worse by guilting her about it. The result did have Bo sleeping on the Couch till further notice though, as sleeping next to her was no longer an option.

Even so, Bo hated to hear Tamsin like this. So she usually would go and try and wake her up, just to end her misery. 

Sure, the Valkyrie would then proceed to stay up the rest of the morning/night. But at least she wasn’t screaming and clawing at herself unconsciously?

Making her way to the source of the Terror, Bo braced herself for what lay behind the door.

Opening it, she immediately climbed onto the bed, quick in her actions t restrain the blondes hands. So she didn’t hurt anyone.

“Tamsin, it’s me, Bo. You gotta wake up!” She yelled. 

Tamsin woke with a strangled Yelp. Instantly looking terrified and helpless. Vaguely reminding Bo of when she was a young reborn. 

“Hey, hey. Your ok. Your safe. It’s just me, Bo.” The Succubus cooed. Allowing the Fae to get adjusted to her surroundings.

“B-Bo! I-I’m so sorry. I woke you up!” Tamsin apologized immediately, still looking quite panicked.

“No, hush, it’s ok. I was up already. Just focus on getting some sleep.” The Succubus replied. A wide awake Tamsin would have seen through that lie. But this was no wide awake Tamsin.

The Valkyrie nodded, laying back down uneasily. And upon further inspection. Bo was startled at the Dark bags underneath her eyes. 

She really hadn’t gotten any sleep in days.

And from how frantic she looked, she definitely wasn’t going to get any now.

Unless...

“Hold on T, I’m gonna make a quick call.” Bo warned.

Stepping outside the bedroom, she whipped out her phone and prayed the girl wouldn’t be too mad.

“Hey Kenz...”

“BO, I KNOW YOU DID NOT JUST WAKE ME UP AT 3 SOMETHING IN THE MORNING?!?” The human shrieked.

“Does sleep mean nothing to you Fae!”

“Yes, yes I know I’m a horrible Bestie, just hold your cranky horses.” Bo pacified.

“You better have a good reason for this.” Kenzi threatened.

“Actually I do,” the Fae replied, “It’s Tamsin.”

Immediately she heard a bunch of movement from the other side of the phone.

“What?!? Why didn’t you say sooner? What’s wrong? How’s my Baby? What did you do to her Bo?!?” Kenzi freaked out. 

“Chill Kenzi, shes safe. It’s just, she’s been having nightmares again and your the only one who can get her to sleep again.” Bo explained. 

“I’ll be their in less then five.” Was the humans last phrase before hanging up.

Bo hoped so, and patiently waited her arrival.

Once Kenzi arrived, she wasted no time In greeting Bo, only muttering a “My baby needs me” before literally shoving past her and busting through Tamsins room.

Bo gave them a little privacy, hoping Kenzi could work her Momz magic. After a little while, she heard nothing from the room and got curious.

Peering in the door, her heart we warmed at the sight of Kenzi laying in the bed, Tamsin curled up into a little ball and pressed deep into the humans embrace. sleeping peacefully for the first time in days.

“That seems right.” Bo mumbled happily. Before tottering back to the couch and promptly passing out.

**Author's Note:**

> (People who suggested stuff, I’m working on them now!)
> 
> Thank you a bunch 
> 
> Much love 
> 
> I need prompts to write this story


End file.
